Admit It
by PurpleGummiBear3
Summary: An extended moment from book 8 where Sabrina kisses Puck to wake him from the sleeping curse. Puckabrina! Sorry if some information about the setting or whatever is wrong, I haven't read this part in a while. Fluffy! *The italicized section at the beginning is copyrighted to Michael Buckley*


-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_"Well?" Daphne said to Sabrina._

_"Well, what?"_

_"Are you going to wake Puck up?"_

_"We tried," Sabrina said. "He ate part of a poisoned apple."_

_"Did you kiss him?"_

_Sabrina wasn't sure she heard her sister correctly. "What?"_

_"You have to kiss him. He needs the kiss of someone who loves him."_

_"Absolutely not!" Henry shouted._

_"It has to be a romantic kiss too," Daphne added slyly._

_"Listen, he's asleep, and if anyone knows about the spell it's the Grimm family. If there is even the teensiest chance that you love Puck, you have to kiss him."_

_"There's no chance at all!" Sabrina said, wracking her brain for a really great excuse. "I don't love him. It won't work."_

_"Then he'll sleep forever," Daphne said._

_Sabrina looked at Puck. He was smelly, rude, mean, selfish, stupid, and immature. He wasn't the kind of boy that girls fell in love with. He was the kind of boy you stay fifty yards from at all times. Kissing him wouldn't wake him up, but if everyone was going to pressure her, what else could she do? She'd kiss him and mentally remind herself to brush, floss, and gargle the first chance she got. She looked to her father, who seemed physically ill, while her mother smiled reassuringly. Daphne rolled her eyes. "Geez, enough with the buildup. Just do it."_

_Sabrina leaned in and pressed her lips to Puck's. There was a little static shock that startled her and she stepped back with her hands on her mouth._

_"Oh!" It hadn't hurt. It was just … surprising._

_Puck's eyes flickered open and he looked around. "So, what did I miss?"_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Puck's eyes flickered open and he looked around. "So, what did I miss?" Sabrina mentally rolled her eyes, her cheeks flaming red. Daphne stood three feet away a grin stretched out across her face that could come in very close competition with the Cheshire Cat's. Her palm should've been torn into a thousand pieces with the way she was biting down on it.

Sabrina's eyes flickered to her parents. Her mom wore a soft smile, her eyes twinkled with amusement. As for her father … she would not have wanted to be Puck right then. His face was a grotesque purplish color and his narrowed eyes were shooting daggers the size of whales straight at Puck. Poor fairyboy.

Sabrina felt like shrinking into a hole in the ground, never to return. She had just kissed Puck. Granted she's kissed him before, but she was surrounded by flea-ridden, war crazy chimpanzees and was caught totally off guard. NOT her fault. Plus her entire family was WATCHING- _Oh, I feel like dying!_ Sabrina thought to herself. _I am never going to live this down._

Her hand was still clasped over her mouth, and her blue eyes found Puck's green ones.

"Uh… What wrong with you?" He asked. She just continued to stare at him. "What- Happened?" Her eyes darted around wildly looking anywhere but at him. Daphne giggled. Puck looked suspiciously towards Sabrina. "What?! What did you, um, say?" He guessed, judging by the way she was covering her mouth.

"It's not what she _SAID_," Daphne smiled. "It's what she _DID_!" This brought on another round of girlish giggling.

"Daphne shut up!" Sabrina hissed, finally separated her mouth from her hand. Puck's eyes darted back to Sabrina.

"What did you do?" He accused. Sabrina looked back at him then averted her gaze to the floor, her cheeks heated up even more.

"I tell you! She-MPH!" Daphne was cut off mid sentence by Sabrina's hand slapping over her mouth.

"Don't you dare Daphne Grimm!" Sabrina desperately said. Daphne small eyes narrowed, reflecting mischief. Daphne licked Sabrina's hand as her defense mechanism.

"Ack! Gross Daphne!" Sabrina pulled back her hand as if it were touching burning coals, and wiped it hastily on the floor. Daphne stuck her tongue out at Sabrina.

"As I was saying before I was so RUDELY INTERRUPTED," Daphne said haughtily as Sabrina lunged for her again. Daphne, who was anticipating Sabrina's moves, moved out of the way. "She kissed you awake!" Daphne squealed and bit her palm. Sabrina froze. Puck's eyes widened to the size of saucers. In the background Henry growled and Veronica laid a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"She...she what?" Puck whispered. His gaze fell on Sabrina who was still frozen to her spot, his cheeks joined hers in their flame throwing.

"Kissed you that's right!" Daphne said standing up. Puck shook his head, disoriented from the shock. His mischievous smile returned and he arrogantly stood up, towering over Sabrina.

"I knew you were in love with me Grimm! No one can resist the KING!" He cackled. Sabrina's eyes gleamed with anger, her embarrassment faded. She shot up.

"Oh yeah? Dream on fairyboy! You wish!" She growled. Puck's pink wings popped out as he rose a couple inches off the floor.

"Admit it Grimm! Youurr in looovvee with meee!" He gleefully sung.

"Am not!" Sabrina protested.

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Are too!"

"Am not! Wait what?" Puck said confused. Sabrina crossed her arms in triumph.

"Dummy." She mumbled. His eyebrows were still creased in thought, his smallish brain was still contemplating the fact he lost the battle. Sabrina's eyes softened as she gazed at his curly blonde waves bobbing back in forth in the wind, his emerald green eyes sparkled in the- NO. No, no, no, NO. N-O. Sabrina Grimm was not falling for Puck. Sabrina Grimm will never fall for Puck! She will never sucummb to his discusting grossness and childish immaturity and his …. glittering wings that match his …. smile and-NO. Sabrina furiously shook her head.

She couldn't be in love with Puck. Could she? It was the only explanation. The spell doesn't work without true love. Maybe it was a fluke? No this spell doesn't have a fluke, if it had they would have found it while they were searching for a way to bring Sabrina's parents back.

Maybe … maybe she was in love with him. The thought sickened her. Sabrina's brows furrowed together as she came to her conclusion:

1. She is in - UGH- love with Puck

2. She will NEVER let him find out.

While Sabrina was having this precarious mental battle Puck had been calling her name several times.

"Grimm …. Grimm …. GRIMM ARE YOU THERE!" Puck shouted.

"Huh?!" Sabrina squealed, snapped out of her trance. Puck stared at her. A blush rose up on Sabrina's cheeks and she tried desperately to squelch it. Too late. Puck had seen it and he cleared his throat and flew higher into the air. Although Daphne could have sworn she saw Pucks cheeks reflecting the same color as Sabrina's.

Daphne smiled to herself. "They're so in love." Her smile turned into a scowl. "When are they going to get over themselves and admit it already!" She growled although only her mother and father were in earshot.

"I saw that Grimm!" Puck taunted. "You love me!" Sabrina scowled.

"N-no!" She sputtered.

She and Puck argued back and forth while Daphne's patience line wore out. "I think I'm going to play cupid." She said to no one in particular and sauntered off.

"I don't love you! You love me!" Sabrina cried.

"Do not" Puck countered.

"Hey!" Daphne yelled. Both Puck and Sabrina turned to her. "I'm cupid and what I say goes! And I say you love each other now get to the kissy kissy already and SHUT UP!" She growled and stalked off mumbling to herself.

Sabrina and Puck were bright red. Puck glanced warily at Sabrina.

"L-listen fairyboy," Sabrina stuttered. " I-I am not i-" She was cut off as Puck cupped her cheek and brought her lips to his. They broke apart and Sabrina's eyes fluttered open. Puck pressed his forehead against hers.

"Admit it Grimm, you're in love with me." He whispered. Sabrina smiled and closed the gap between them once more.

In the distance Daphne smiled sweetly. "I make one good cupid." And she turned around to help her mother calm her father down.


End file.
